ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashlevs
Go Back Inspiration: Konane by Faust-sketcher (Warning, some of his art is NSFW) Nicknames: Description: Environmental Preference: Prefer living where there is less sunlight. Ashlevs do not have much preference for temperature though. Physical Attributes: Ashlevs have two defining physical features. Ashlevs are completely devoid of color in their hair, skin tone, eyes, nails, etc. All of these are varying shades of grey. This makes them stand out in environments with a lot of plants, but can allow them to hide easily in more rocky environments like mountains. Ashlevs second defining feature is their lanky appearance. Ashlevs are one of the tallest elf races, and also proportionally the thinnest. They have almost zero fat on them, and also not much muscle either. This makes them look more frail and weak in comparison to most of the other races. Another thing that makes Ashlevs unique is their lungs, skin, and internals. The reason that only one percent of all Ashlevs develop the ability to manipulate magic is because their bodies are already using up their magical potential to enhance the powers of these body parts. The magically enhanced lungs are able to filter and/or breath in almost any sort of gas without discomfort, injury, or death. The magically enhanced skin and internal lining are able to resist acidic gases or liquids as well as being difficult to be damaged by blades or brunt force. This means that Ashlevs can continue completely unhindered by smoke or toxic airborne chemicals, as well as being able to take a beating. Family Dynamics: Social Life & Cultural Customs: Food: Clothing: Manners: Faith & Religion Labor: Due to their durable bodies and lack of strength, most Ashlevs undertake jobs that require brainpower, or are simply dangerous to other races. The job of scientist especially is occupied by Ashlevs more than any other race, due to both the brainpower required as well as the occasional danger from experiments. Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: Smooth light grey skin. * Hair & Nails: Hair and nails that are a medium to dark grey in color. No Ashlevs have any naturally wavy or curly hair. * Eyes: 2 Eyes. Eye color ranges from light shiny grey to dark grey. * Ears: 2 Ears. Short slightly pointed ears that open downward and tilt out to the sides. * Arms: 2 Arms. 5 digits. Thin & long. * Legs: 2 Legs. 5 digits. Thin & long. * Horns & Tusks: Ashlevs do not have any horns or tusks. * Tails & Wings: Ashlevs also do not have any Tails or Wings. * Body Type: Ashlevs have a slightly narrow body frame, and can often be lanky in appearance. Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 72 * Longest: 91 * Potential: ~ 100 Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: 1 * Average Strength of Magic: 29 Durability (0 - 100) Bones: Internals: Skin: Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: No Preference * Survival Range: -15 - 135 * Comfort Range: 15 - 105 Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~ 6 ft 3 inches ~ 165 lbs * Female: ~6 ft 0 inches ~ 141 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ 0.7 * Record: ~ 11 Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 9 * Record: ~ 25 Category:Physical Category:In Depth Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Humanoids Category:Elves Category:Ashlevs Category:Races